el amor secreto de sesshomaru
by Naomy
Summary: Segundo fic! InuKagSess y MirSan talvez InuKik
1. La desaparicion de Kagome

**Bueno espero que apoyen este fic! La pareja Sess/Kag**

**PD: Este fic no es mio, es de mi amiga, y yo lo estoy publicando, todo lo que hay aqui es de ella ok? xDD**

**el amor secreto de sesshomaru" o:p /o:p **

Capitulo 1 " la desaparición de Aome" o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Todavía no amanecía y el grupo de Inuyasha ya estaba despierto, el olor y la presencia de Naraku los despertó, esto los alerto ya que lo habían derrotado ya hace algunas semanas, esperaron durante un largo tiempo pero durante ese periodo no se sentía más que un ambiente tranquilo lleno de una paz inquietante. o:p /o:p 

Aome: parece que no era el o:p /o:p 

Inu: pero estoy seguro que era su olor o:p /o:p 

Miroku: será mejor concentrarnos en encontrar la piedra o:p /o:p 

Sango: si ese maldito de naraku la escondió para que nunca la encontráramos o:p /o:p 

Aome: no te preocupes Sango la encontraremos o:p /o:p 

Shippo: tengo hambre vamos a desayunar! o:p /o:p 

Aome sacó algo de su comida moderna, galletas, y un poco de leche para Shippo, desayunaron tranquilos, excepto Inuyasha que seguía alerta, trataba de percibir algún olor que delatará que Naraku estaba cerca pero no había nada, "quizás exageramos un poco" pensó el joven hanyou después de ver que nada estaba extraño. Pero en ese momento otro aroma familiar llego a la nariz de Inuyasha, que se puso de pie y dijo "ahora vengo", todos los demás estaban seguros que el desconfiado de su amigo estaba inquieto por el suceso reciente pero Aome estaba pensando en otra cosa "siento un fragmento de shikon muy cerca, puede ser que sea Kohaku pero de ser así Inuyasha no hubiera tenido esa reacción. Seguramente… es Kykio" Al pensar esto el rostro de la joven dibujo una sonrisa triste y una mirada perdida se podía notar en su rostro, así que Aome se puso de pie y decidió ir a caminar un poco, los demás comprendieron que necesitaba estar sola, y la dejaron ir sin ninguna pregunta. o:p /o:p 

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy cercano a ese, estaba una niña jugando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, un demonio de color verde que era su niñera y un demonio de blancos cabellos y porte elegante. Este grupo singular había estado teniendo momentos de paz debido a la muerte de Naraku, pero en ese momento Sesshomaru se puso de pie y sin decir nada mas que "cuida a Lin Jaken" se adentro en el bosque, esto lo hacía de vez en cuando para matar a algún demonio que merodeaba por los alrededores, esta vez parecía no ser diferente. o:p /o:p 

El paisaje era hermoso, abajo había un río y el día era soleado, Aome parecía tratar de ver esto y no pensar en Inuyasha con Kykio pero le era imposible. o:p /o:p 

Aome: (p) "Inuyasha sigue sintiendo algo por Kykio, de lo contrario no seguiría buscándola, quizás lo mejor será que en cuanto encontremos la piedra de shikon yo… yo…me vaya a mi época y no regrese" , al pensar esto los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas, el solo pensar en dejar de ver a Inuyasha le producía un gran dolor pero le dolía aún más el seguir viéndolo con Kykio, así que el regresar a su hogar con su familia era lo mejor para ella aunque signifique no ver más a Inuyasha. En ese momento Aome escuchó como algo se acercaba desde el bosque, se puso de pie y trato de ver que era lo que se acercaba pero no veía nada, de pronto unas garras la sorprendieron haciéndole una herida en un costado "pero…que es esto…" Aome empezó a huir, un demonio de cabello azul y ropas extrañas la perseguía con una espada en una mano y garras en la otra, Aome imploraba por que Inuyasha la salvará. o:p /o:p 

Aome: Inuyasha …(p) es cierto Inuyasha no vendrá esta ocupado con Kykio si no salgo de esto por mi cuenta no me salvaré" o:p /o:p 

Aome buscaba un arco y flecha cerca pero no había nada con que pudiera defenderse además su velocidad era menor ya que su herida le dolía bastante de pronto llegó a un campamento donde estaban dos hombres, uno de ellos traía arco y flecha, así que Aome los tomo y siguió corriendo, los dos hombres se hicieron a un lado al ver al demonio. o:p /o:p 

Aome: (p) una cueva… si esa cueva servirá para ocultarme … " o:p /o:p 

Aome entro a la oscura cueva y se refugio atrás de una gran roca. El demonio entro lentamente a la cueva, no se veía nada pero sabía que su presa estaba ahí ocultándose así que camino lentamente, Aome trataba de no hacer ruido pero su respiración era agitada y estaba asustada, no estaba segura si sus flechas podrían acabar con el demonio que se veía bastante fuerte. De pronto los gritos de una niña en la parte de afuera de la cueva hicieron que el demonio saliera de la cueva a ver que sucedía, Aome se asomo y vio a la niña que viajaba con Sesshomaru jugando con Jaken el demonio de color verde, El demonio salio corriendo tras la niña que parecía no tener oportunidad de salvarse, cuando Aome salió de su escondite y grito " ¡noooooooooooo!" y tiró una flecha sagrada que hirió al demonio de gravedad pero no lo mato, así que se volteo hacía Aome y le causo otra herida en un la espalada al tratar esta de huir, así que la joven cayo al suelo, y se cubrió con los brazos al ver al demonio con la espada lista para usarse cuando se escuchó como el demonio caía al suelo sin vida, Aome volteo para ver quien era, lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse fue a: Sesshomaru. o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha volvía de su visita a Kykio, vio a todos sentados, a Shippo jugando con Kirara pero no vio a Aome o:p /o:p 

Inu: ¿y Aome? o:p /o:p 

Sango: salió a caminar un rato o:p /o:p 

Miroku: ¿ a donde fuiste Inuyasha? ¬¬ o:p /o:p 

Inu: 0 0 eh bueno yo …fui a checar que… todo fuera seguro . o:p /o:p 

Sango: me preocupa Aome hace ya un buen rato que salió y no ha regresado o:p /o:p 

Miroku calma Sango seguramente necesita estar sola. o:p /o:p 

Inu: (cruza los brazos y se acuesta en el pasto) Aome… o:p /o:p 

El atardecer había llegado y con ello la preocupación de Inuyasha por Aome que no había regresado aún, empezaron a buscarla por el bosque pero al anochecer se instalaron cerca de una aldea para evitar peligros, Inuyasha siguió buscándola pero no había rastro de Aome, nada ni siquiera su aroma. o:p /o:p 

Inu: (p) donde estará, aome…aome… donde estas…que estés bien resiste yo iré por ti." o:p /o:p 

Hacía ya algunas horas que Aome estaba inconciente pero por fin despertaba, se encontraba en una cueva y parecía que estaba cerca de una fogata y alguien estaba junto a ella, era Lin o:p /o:p 

Lin: ¡ya despertó! o:p /o:p 

Aome trato de sentarse pero sus heridas le dolían pero ya estaban vendadas o:p /o:p 

Aome: ¿Dónde estoy? o:p /o:p 

Lin: esta en una cueva con el señor Jaken y el señor Sesshomaru o:p /o:p 

Aome: (volteo a ver a Sesshomaru que estaba viendo para otro lado al parecer no le importaba su presencia ahí) y ¿tu me vendaste? o:p /o:p 

Lin: si me costo mucho trabajo pero el señor Jaken me ayudo… gracias por salvarme o:p /o:p 

Aome: n n no fue nada Lin o:p /o:p 

Lin: te llamas aome ¿verdad? o:p /o:p 

Aome: si o:p /o:p 

Lin: ¿quieres un poco de fruta que recogí? o:p /o:p 

Aome: si gracias Lín (p) debo regresar seguramente Inuyasha y los demás estarán buscándome" o:p /o:p 

Jaken se acerco a Sesshomaru y se sentó junto a el o:p /o:p 

Jaken: amo bonito, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará esta humana con nosotros? o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: hasta que se pueda mover Jaken o:p /o:p 

Jaken: pero…0 0 amo bonito nosotros no le debemos nada…. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (miró a Jaken de manera muy fría provocando que Jaken guardara silencio) o:p /o:p 

En la mañana un aroma de pescado frito despertó a shippo y a Kirara, Sango estaba preparando el desayuno, Miroku ya estaba desayunando pero no vieron a Inuyasha o:p /o:p 

Shippo: inuyasha sigue buscando a Aome ¿verdad? o:p /o:p 

Sango: u u si no aparece o:p /o:p 

Miroku: seguramente ayer Inuyasha estaba con la señorita Kykio y la señorita Aome al saber esto quiso irse a su tiempo o:p /o:p 

Shippo: pero ¿no creen que nos hubiera avisado? o:p /o:p 

Sango: si seguramente algo le paso a Aome…

**Att:Naomy**


	2. Confusion y Desesperacion

GRAX X SUS REVIEWS! Yo y mi amiga estaremos agradecidas de que sigan mandando los reviews!

PD: Este fic no es mio, es de mi amiga, todo dicho y echo aqui esde ella no mio xDD yo solo le ago el favor de publicarlo

Capitulo 2 "confusión y desesperación" o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Cuando Aome despertó ya era el medio día, parecía estar agotada por sus heridas y la sangre que había perdido, Lin estaba afuera de la cueva con Jaken pero no salió sin antes dejarle unas frutas a Aome para desayunar, el único que estaba en la cueva era Sesshomaru que esta vez la veía de vez en cuando, Aome comenzó a comer cuando Sesshomaru le pregunto algo sorprendiéndola o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Esa niña no tiene nada que ver contigo o:p /o:p 

Aome: bueno estaba en peligro y no dude en ayudarla o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (p) los humanos siempre tan difíciles de entender. o:p /o:p 

Aome: gracias por salvarme o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru no contesto nada solo salió de la cueva y se sentó en el pasto. o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha mientras tanto estaba perdiendo la paciencia, había ya recorrido tres veces los alrededores y nada cuando llegó a un río y un olor inquietante le llegó a la nariz, la sangre de Aome o:p /o:p 

Inu: (p) Aome… es sangre de Aome… esta herida…- ¡AOME! o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha corría lo más rápido que podía, la desesperación se apodero de el, la sangre de Aome no era una buena señal , cuando de pronto pasó por el campamento donde estaban los dos hombres y se detuvo o:p /o:p 

Inu: hey ustedes dos ¿no han visto a una mujer herida con el cabello negro? o:p /o:p 

Hombre: si ayer pasó una mujer que era perseguida por un demonio o:p /o:p 

Hombre # 2: si parecía que no iba a sobrevivir ya iba herida tomo mi arco y flecha pero dudo que le haya servido de algo o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha partió en seguida. o:p /o:p 

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru percibió un aroma conocido, eran demonios como el que había matado ayer, estaban cerca venían a terminar la misión del demonio pasado y a matar a quién le quito la vida a su compañero, Sesshomaru se acerco a Aome o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: Lin, jaken suban en ha-un nos vamos, ponte de pie o:p /o:p 

Aome: pero…¿A dónde vamos? o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: ponte de pie no tenemos tiempo o:p /o:p 

Aome se puso de pie y sesshomaru para sorpresa de Aome la tomo con su brazo y la subió a su espalda, Aome solo se sujeto fuertemente y salieron a toda prisa de la cueva. Aome pudo ver como Sesshomaru había recuperado su otro brazo, se preguntaba como lo había conseguido y por que huían de la cueva. o:p /o:p 

Después de viajar un rato se detuvieron en el bosque, ya era de tarde y las heridas de Aome empezaban a dolerle, así que le pidió a lin que fuera a buscar una planta para calmar el dolor, Jaken fue con ella y no tardaron en regresar con la planta indicada. Aome tomo la planta y descubría sus vendajes con ayuda de Lin mientras que Jaken buscaba algo para comer para Lin y Aome muy a su pesar. Sesshomaru volteo de reojo por casualidad cuando Aome estaba con la espalda desnuda mientras que Lin le colocaba las vendas, no pudo dejar de ver, podía notar que las heridas le dolían a Aome por su expresión en el rostro y aún así no decía nada durante el día y no se quejaba. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (p) es muy fuerte como para ser humana o:p /o:p 

Para cuando Inuyasha llegó a la cueva donde había estado Aome ya era de noche, podía darse cuenta que ahí había estado Aome, su olor estaba mezclado con su sangre o:p /o:p 

Inu: esta herida, y no puedo ayudarla ¡es mi culpa! Si no hubiera ido con Kykio… o:p /o:p 

En ese momento llegaban los demás encima de Kirara, bajaron y vieron a Inuyasha sentado en el suelo con la cabeza abajo o:p /o:p 

Sango: ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? ¿Aome esta bien? o:p /o:p 

Inu: no…hace un tramo de camino que percibí su olor mezclado con sangre, esta herida o:p /o:p 

Shippo: ¡aome, tenemos que encontrarla o:p /o:p 

Miroku: pero ahora de noche no podremos encontrarla o:p /o:p 

Inu: esperen…aquí también huele a …Sesshomaru! o:p /o:p 

Miroku: ¿estas seguro? o:p /o:p 

Inu: si su olor es inconfundible…(p) maldito seguramente Sesshomaru es el demonio que hirió a Aome, pero ¿Por qué?...pagará caro por lo que hizo… o:p /o:p 

En el bosque donde dormían Lin y Aome estaba muy silencioso, parecía tranquilo pero Sesshomaru estaba más alerta de lo común, Jaken también dormía pero había algo que a Aome no le parecía… algo se acercaba y más pronto de lo que pensó aparecierón demonios muy parecidos a los que la habían atacado, eran demasiados, Aome tomo a Lin en brazos y la puso detrás suyo, ella tomo su arco y flecha y le disparaba a los demonios para alejarlos. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru peleaba con los demonios, al igual que Jaken , pero parecían nunca acabarse , seguían saliendo más, hasta que después de un ataque fuerte de Sesshomaru parecían haber muerto todos, pero, un demonio quedaba vivo y estaba por atacar a Sesshomaru por la espalda cuando Aome tiró una flecha que mato al demonio. Después de esto Aome volvía a estar agotada, se sentó con Lin y tenía muchas ganas de dormir un rato pero al ver a Sesshomaru noto que tenía una herida en la espalda, era grande. o:p /o:p 

Aome: estas herido! o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: no es nada o:p /o:p 

Aome: ( se puso de pie con un gran esfuerzo) tienes que ser vendado, la herida es profunda… o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru se empezaba a sentir agotado, se sentó en el suelo, y Aome le pidió a Lin algunas de las vendas que quedaban. o:p /o:p 

Lin: si señorita Aome! o:p /o:p 

Aome se acerco a Sesshomaru sin miedo y con vendas en las manos, Sesshomaru solo la vio de reojo pero no dijo nada, la joven le quito con cuidado la ropa que le estorbaba para curar la herida, la limpio y después empezó a vendar la herida. Sesshomaru estaba tranquilo, por alguna razón el olor de esa mujer le provocaba estar en paz, el contacto de las manos cálidas de Aome y su espalda le resultaba…placentero, y cuando Aome termino de curar las heridas, Sesshomaru dijo o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: no tenías por que hacerlo o:p /o:p 

Aome: tu me salvaste una vez, era lo correcto o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (p) esta mujer se arriesga por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio… o:p /o:p 

Aome: ahora voy a dormir yo estoy… o:p /o:p 

De pronto Aome cayó desmayado por el agotamiento que sufría, Sesshomaru la tomo antes de que cayera al suelo y la coloco con cuidado en el suelo o:p /o:p 

Jaken: (p) el amo bonito esta siendo muy considerado con esa humana, ¿a caso esta tramando algo? o:p /o:p 

Mientras Aome dormía Sesshomaru no podía apartar la vista de ella, era hermosa mientras dormía, y había algo en ella que le provocaba reacciones extrañas, reacciones que no podía evitar, cada momento que pasaba junto a esa mujer quería estar más con ella, se acerco un poco más y vió su piel blanca, quería sentir su cabello, tenía curiosidad pero por alguna razón no se atrevía, de pronto los ojos de la joven se abrieron y se encontraron con los ojos color miel del demonio que estaban muy cercanos a los suyos… o:p /o:p 


	3. El ataque del ninja misterioso

Graxx sus reviews! Deveras que dan ganas de seguir poniendo este fic! Grax muxas grax

PD: Repito TODO ECHO Y DICHO Y ESCRITO AQUI NO ES MIO es de una amiga yo solo le ago el favor de publicarlo xDD

Capitulo 3 " el ataque del ninja misterioso" o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Aome podía sentir la respiración de Sesshomaru, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, Aome se sonrojo estaba paralizada mientras que Sesshomaru reacciono después de unos momentos y se aparto. o:p /o:p 

Aome: (p) que me sucede? Estaba apunto de besar al hermano de Inuyasha…0/0 o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (p) esta mujer me hace sentir muy extraño…pero si es solo una humana… o:p /o:p 

El sol salio y con ello empezó la búsqueda de Aome, cada vez que Inuyasha se acercaba al lugar donde estaba Sesshomaru con Aome , estos emprendían el viaje de nuevo, de forma que le era muy difícil alcanzarlos para Inuyasha. o:p /o:p 

Inu: maldita sea el olor de Sesshomaru se mezcla cada vez más con el de Aome… o:p /o:p 

Miroku: ¿estas seguro Inuyasha? Por que dudo mucho que tu hermano este cuidando de la señorita Aome. o:p /o:p 

Sango: si, es cierto si con trabajos cuida a esa niña que trae con el o:p /o:p 

Inu: no lo se, lo único que está claro es que Aome esta muy cerca de donde esta Sesshomaru. ¡vamos no hay que perder tiempo! o:p /o:p 

El grupo siguió a Inuyasha con rapidez ya que este comenzaba a tener momentos de mal humor cada vez más frecuentes y preferían evitar cualquier problema. o:p /o:p 

Lin jugaba con Aome y se sentía muy feliz de tener alguien más aparte de Jaken para jugar, mientras tanto el fiel servidor de Sesshomaru desconfiaba de Aome y le disgustaba que los acompañara. o:p /o:p 

Jaken: (p) esta mujer ya debería de irse, ya puede moverse perfectamente solo nos esta retrasando cada vez más. o:p /o:p 

Lin: ¡señor Jaken no se quede atrás! o:p /o:p 

Jaken: ¡espérenme! o:p /o:p 

Mientras tanto el grupo de Inuyasha avanzaba unos demonios extraños con cabello azul y grandes colmillos, tenían aspectos de perros muy grandes con ojos rojos, realmente feroces, Inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero o:p /o:p 

Inu: maldita sea esto solo nos retrasara más o:p /o:p 

Miroku: ¿Por qué no te adelantas y nosotros acabamos con ellos Inuyasha? o:p /o:p 

Inu: no Miroku estos son difíciles de vencer además atacan en manada o:p /o:p 

Shippo: (temblando) si no se ven muy amigables o:p /o:p 

Sango: y van a regresar más o:p /o:p 

Inu: ¡no hay tiempo que perder! o:p /o:p 

Mientras que Inuyasha peleaba con los demonios de la misma clase que habían atacado a Aome, Sesshomaru estaba por llegar a unas aguas termales naturales, Lin y Aome al saber de estos manantiales decidieron ir a darse un baño o:p /o:p 

Aome: sesshomaru… ¿no hay problema si…? o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (se sentó recargado en un árbol) no o:p /o:p 

Aome: n n gracias o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru al ver la sonrisa de Aome no pudo evitar querer más de aquella cálida sensación que sintió cuando Aome lo vendo, pero pronto olvido esa sensación, al fin y al cabo era solo una humana y el gran Sesshomaru nunca dependería de una humana o:p /o:p 

Lin ya estaba esperando a Aome dentro del agua, Aome se estaba desvistiendo, se tardaba aún más ya que tenía que quitarse los vendajes que estaban funcionando de maravilla ya que sus heridas estaban sanando perfectamente. o:p /o:p 

Pasaron unos momentos de tranquilidad ahí en las aguas termales, Jaken estaba dormido, descansaba del viaje y así evitaba ver a Aome ya que le molestaba su presencia, Sesshomaru parecía descansar también aunque como buen demonio se mantenía alerta por cualquier cosa, de vez en cuando revisaba los alrededores con la mirada y una de esas veces se encontró con Aome y con Lin jugando dentro del agua, cuando Aome se puso de pie de espaladas se podían ver sus heridas que estaban todavía un poco rojas y Sesshomaru aún no podía entender por que había arriesgado su vida por esa mujer, aunque fue como pago por haber ayudado a Lin, ese no era el "Lin me debió haber ablandado" pensó el gran demonio, quizás si era así pero no podía evitar sentir una extraña fascinación por Aome. o:p /o:p 

Después de algunos momentos Aome y Lin salieron del agua y comenzaron a vestirse, después de eso descansaron tranquilas, durmieron bajo el abrigo de un gran árbol cerezo. o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez más a Sesshomaru y a Aome, y esa noche casi los alcanzaba pero se detuvieron a descansar también, Miroku y Sango necesitan dormir un poco. o:p /o:p 

Era ya media noche y un ambiente un poco tenso empezaba a sentirse por el ambiente, Aome se levanto sintió algo extraño en la atmósfera, tomó su arco y flecha no le parecía seguro estar dormida, al voltear a ver a Sesshomaru vio que estaba despierto y bien alerta sabía que algo andaba mal o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: Jaken cuida a Lin. o:p /o:p 

Jaken: si amo bonito o:p /o:p 

De pronto un aire helado empezó a sentirse cada vez crecía con más intensidad hasta hacerlo casí imposible de soportar para los humanos, Aome cubrió a Lin con sus brazos. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: Jaken sube a Lin en ha-un o:p /o:p 

En lo que Jaken y Lin huían en ha-un Aome y Sesshomaru estaban por escapar cuando unas estrellas de ninja iban lanzadas directamente a Aome pero Sesshomaru las detuvo o:p /o:p 

Aome: o o sesshomaru…! o:p /o:p 

Voz: ¿Por qué defiendes a esa sacerdotisa demonio? o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: no tengo por que contestar una pregunta de un ser tan inferior como tu o:p /o:p 

Voz: tal vez es por que heredaste la misma tendencia que tenía tu padre o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (su cara reflejaba enojo) yo no tengo ninguna tendencia hacía nada o:p /o:p 

Voz: entonces no te entrometas, mi misión es matar a esa sacerdotisa que puede ver los fragmentos de shikon, la próxima vez lograré mi cometido o:p /o:p 

La voz dejo de escucharse pero ya sabían que alguien andaba tras de Aome, querían matarla, Aome se acerco a Sesshomaru y vio que su mano tenía algunas cortadas hechas por las estrellas, Sesshomaru no tenía dolor alguno pero la actitud de Aome lo tomo por sorpresa, ella saco un pañuelo que siempre traía con ella y lo puso en su mano haciendo un nudo cubriendo las cortadas o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: no es necesario o:p /o:p 

Aome: tu te estas esforzando por protegerme y es lo menos que puedo hacer o:p /o:p 

Mientras que Aome terminaba de hacer el nudo Sesshomaru tomo su mano y noto que estaba temblando, no de miedo si no de frio para su sorpresa, así que con su brazo derecho la puso contra su pecho y salto de inmediato en busca de Lin y Jaken, Aome ya no sentía frío, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru la cubría mientras que buscaban a Lin, ¿a caso estaba sintiendo algo por Sesshomaru? ¿Inuyasha llegará a recuperar a Aome antes de que algo más pase? o:p /o:p 

Att:Naomy


	4. El beso

Vamos a contestar reviews! Proximamente contestare los reviews de Prostibulo, sorry si no los contesto, ando ocupada solo pongo el fic y ya, lo siento

Akiko Daisuki : si lo seguire xDD mientras me manden mas reviews lo seguire xDDD

Selene: weno xDD yo no ago los capitulos los hace mi amiga asi que le tienes que pedir a ella que los aga mas largos xD

Elen-ses: xDDD bueno todo el mundo quiere asesinar a Kagome pero no lo haran xq yo no lo permitire xDDD bueno aqui te cumplo tu deseo de contestar los reviews no los habia contestado antes, porque estaba re ocupada solo ponia el fic lo ponia en el ff y me iva rapido del pc, no soy chica de estar metida en el pc todo el dia como mi hermana xDDD

Alba: si, mi amiga es tremenda escritora le dire que la felicitas

Davinci: bueno...alomejor mi amiga lo hace aproposito xDD eso no lo se yo lo sabe ella xD

LOS DEMAS LOS CONTESTARE EN EL OTRO CAPPP!

PD: Vuelvo y repito, todo escrito aki es de ella (osea los capitulos) no mio xDD disfrutenlo

Capitulo 4 "el beso" o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Aome sentía la brisa en su cabello, y aunque estaba en constante movimiento se sentía bien en donde estaba, lo cual era alarmante para ella si se ponía a pensar que estaba en los brazos del hermano de Inuyasha, estaba mal ya que esto no debió de haber pasado pero se sentía bien y nada podía hacer en contra de esto. o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha estaba recargado en una rama de un árbol, estaba en lo más alto por sí llegaba a ver algo, y de pronto un olor muy cercano y familiar le llego, era Sesshomaru con Aome, Inuyasha se puso de pie y siguió el olor que estaba en movimiento así que se apresuro, y una vez que ya estaba en camino pudo una imagen que no creía, vio a Sesshomaru corriendo a gran velocidad pero traía a Aome en brazos, desde la perspectiva que tenía lo único que se veía de Aome se entendía que estaba inconciente quizás herida. o:p /o:p 

Inu: ¡AOME! o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru ya estaba enterado de que su hermano estaba tras de el así que aumento su velocidad cosa que Inuyasha ya no podía hacer, el estaba a su máximo y cuando vio que Sesshomaru huía con Aome no pudo hacer otra cosa más que detenerse, de cualquier forma nunca lo iba a alcanzar a la velocidad que iba, pero ya sabía que Aome estaba en manos de Sesshomaru, regreso con los demás que ya estaban preocupados. o:p /o:p 

Miroku: ¿Dónde estabas Inuyasha? o:p /o:p 

Inu: percibí el aroma de Aome y lo seguí. o:p /o:p 

Sango: y ¿Qué paso? o:p /o:p 

Shippo: ¿ya sabes donde esta Aome? o:p /o:p 

Inu: Sesshomaru la tiene, lo que me temía. o:p /o:p 

Miroku: Inuyasha ¿Qué interés tendrá tu hermano en tener a Aome? o:p /o:p 

Inu: no lo se pero lo vi y sabe que estoy buscando a Aome, (p) maldita sea ahora que sabe que estoy detrás de Aome será más difícil encontrarlo y alcanzarlo. o:p /o:p 

Shippo: no te preocupes Inuyasha los alcanzaremos o:p /o:p 

Inu: lo se. o:p /o:p 

Mientras tanto el cielo se empezó a nublar, una fuerte tormenta empezó a caer sobre el valle, Sesshomaru pronto busco un lugar donde pudieran protegerse de la tormenta y encontró una pequeña cueva, por el momento era suficiente para ellos dos, entraron a la cueva y Aome pronto busco como hacer una fogata estaba temblando de frío, tenía la ropa mojada pero con el fuego de la fogata estaba calentándose poco a poco, Sesshomaru también estaba mojado pero no parecía tener frío y veía a Aome y pensó " me olvidé por un momento que era humana, sin duda los esa raza es sumamente débil" o:p /o:p 

Aome: Sesshomaru ¿crees que Lin este a salvo de la lluvia? o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: si ya no están lejos de aquí. o:p /o:p 

Aome: no será mejor alcanzarlos de una vez? o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: no, esperaremos a que cese la lluvia o:p /o:p 

Aome: también estas mojado no quieres acercarte a la fogata, podría hacerte daño o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: o o (p) esta niña se preocupa por mi? o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru se acerco un poco a la fogata, estaban en silencio, pero de pronto Aome recordo que Sesshomaru también estaba herido. o:p /o:p 

Aome: ¿Cómo están tus heridas? o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: ya sanaron o:p /o:p 

Aome: es cierto…(p) me olvide que su cuerpo es muy resistente. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: y ¿tus heridas? o:p /o:p 

Aome: o o ¿mis heridas? nn bien gracias me duelen de vez en cuando o:p /o:p 

De pronto Aome se puso de pie para ir a la entrada de la cueva y ver si ya estaba cesando la lluvia, pero en la entrada las piedras estaban resbalosas por el agua y Aome en un descuido se resbalo cuando iba de regreso a su lugar, Sesshomaru alcanzo a detenerla antes que cayera al suelo pero esto había provocado que quedaran muy cerca uno del otro, Aome podía sentir la respiración de Sesshomaru veía sus ojos color miel y se sentía nerviosa, Sesshomaru estaba sintiéndose extraño tenía sensaciones en el estomago que nunca había sentido, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y parecía no poder moverse, Aome cerro los ojos y se acerco lentamente a la cara de Sesshomaru dándole un beso que para ambos fue tan inesperado que se separaron enseguida. o:p /o:p 

Aome: O/O (p) ¿Qué hice! Eso no estuvo bien…ay que va a pensar Inuyasha si se entera… pero de todas formas no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa y…feliz. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (p) esta mujer me hace sentir muy extraño… entre más tiempo paso con ella menos quiero que se vaya…no debería sentir esto por una humana pero aún así me siento…feliz. o:p /o:p 

Aome se sentó de nuevo cerca de la fogata , no dijo nada solo intento dormirse y en poco tiempo lo logro, Sesshomaru se sentó también y veía con detenimiento el pañuelo que traía en la mano, era de esa mujer que lo hacía sentir extraño…¿a caso estaba sintiendo algo por esa mujer?...De pronto Aome inconcientemente se recargo en Sesshomaru y este para su sorpresa misma la acomodo tiernamente y por primera vez durmió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, tranquilo y en paz. o:p /o:p 

El canto de los pájaros despertó a Aome, y para su sorpresa estaba recargada en Sesshomaru, su primer reacción fue separarse de ahí inmediatamente pero después se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba dormido y parecía tranquilo, y vio como poco a poco abría sus ojos y este enseguida se puso de pie. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: vamos buscaremos algo para que comas y después iremos con Lin o:p /o:p 

Aome: si vamos. o:p /o:p 

Así como ellos salieron a buscar un desayuno, Inuyasha ya estaba en camino a encontrarse con Aome, no iba a permitir que su hermano se quedará con lo más preciado que tenía, no lo iba a permitir, así tuviera que buscarlo por largo tiempo, recuperaría a Aome, sin duda lo haría. o:p /o:p 

En un campo lleno de flores estaba Lin jugando y Jaken vigilándola o:p /o:p 

Lin: ¡ miré señor Jaken ya viene el señor Sesshomaru y Aome! o:p /o:p 

Jaken: amo bonito! (p) no puede ser todavía no se deshace de esa humana…. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: Lin ¿fuiste una buena niña? o:p /o:p 

Lin: si señor Sesshomaru! nn o:p /o:p 

Aome: ¿ya comiste algo Lin? o:p /o:p 

Lin: no o:p /o:p 

Aome: ven te ayudo a buscar algo para comer o:p /o:p 

Mientras Aome y Lin buscaban algo para comer, Sesshomaru no apartaba su vista de Aome y esto lo noto Jaken. o:p /o:p 

Jaken: (p) mi amo bonito no deja de mirar a esa humana…OO ¿a caso se enamoro de ella! – Amo bonito ¿Cuándo se irá esa humana con los suyos? o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: no lo se Jaken, quizás se quede con nosotros. o:p /o:p 

Jaken: O O ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué! Pero amo bonito no le parece que tenemos ya suficiente con Lin, además es la mujer de su hermano Inuyasha y no dejará de buscarla o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (mostró cara de enojo al escuchar las últimas palabras de Jaken) no me interesa Inuyasha, ni lo que haga. o:p /o:p 

Jaken: (p) entonces es cierto mi amo bonito se ha enamorado de esa humana…esto no puede ser bueno solo nos traerá problemas, muchos problemas… o:p /o:p 

Una gran batalla entre hermanos se acercaba, la razón, una mujer humana ¿Quién lograra vencer? Y lo principal por quien se decidirá el corazón de Aome…¿por su Inuyasha o por el gran Sesshomaru?...


	5. La Busqueda Termina

VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DESPUES DE MESEESS EH VUELTOOOO! DEVERAS CONTESTARE LOS REVIEWS QUE PUEDA! eh tenido muchos examenes asi que no eh podido actualizar

PD: PRONTO CAP FINAL DE PROSTIBULO!

Capitulo 5 "La búsqueda termina" o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

El ambiente en el valle se empezaba a sentir muy tenso, demonios perro como los que habían atacado a Aome estaban atacando ahora a las aldeas, guerreros ninjas los guiaban, en esos momentos Inuyasha ya no se preocupaba por proteger a ninguna otra persona que no fuera Aome, Sango y Miroku eran los que se preocupaban por acabar con esos demonios mientras que Inuyasha trataba de alcanzar a Sesshomaru. o:p /o:p 

De pronto en un lugar apartado de todo estaban reunidos los demonios y sus dueños, y el jefe de todos ellos que estaba cubierto por las sombras o:p /o:p 

Jefe: ¿Cómo va todo? o:p /o:p 

Ninja: bien mi señor aunque la sacerdotisa que puede ver los fragmentos esta siendo cuidada por un guerrero más poderos que el anterior o:p /o:p 

Jefe: ya mande a Hikaru a investigar ese asunto en cualquier momento llegará o:p /o:p 

Hikaru: (llega al lugar) mi señor he regresado de mi tarea especial o:p /o:p 

Jefe: ¿Qué sucede? o:p /o:p 

Hikaru: la humana ahora esta siendo cuidada por un youkai de nombre Sesshomaru, y es hermano de un hanyou llamado Inuyasha o:p /o:p 

Jefe: ¿sesshomaru e Inuyasha? Que sorpresa si son los hijos de ese guerrero perro que gobernaba las tierras del oeste o:p /o:p 

Ninja: ¿los conoce mi señor? o:p /o:p 

Jefe: no personalmente, pero si he oído hablar de ellos, ambos tienen unas espadas llamadas colmillo de acero y colmillo sagrado, herencia de su padre, pero si Sesshomaru tiene a esa mujer significa que… o:p /o:p 

Hikaru: Inuyasha parece estar buscando a esa mujer, parece ser que no están de acuerdo y están uno en contra del otro. o:p /o:p 

Jefe: excelente así será más fácil terminar con esto aunque si ambos protegen a esa mujer será más difícil acabar con ella… lo mejor será dejar que se maten entre ellos para después acabar con la mujer. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Grandes planes ya estaban siendo llevados acabo, planes en donde Aome era muy importante, pero esto no se venían venir ambos hermanos. o:p /o:p 

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru decidió partir de nuevo, tomaron camino de nuevo, la expresión de Aome cambio por completo, ahora se veía pensativa, con un aire de tristeza, Sesshomaru al verla de reojo lo noto pero no dijo nada. o:p /o:p 

Aome: (p) hace ya varios días que no veo a Inuyasha…¿estará bien? Aunque a lado de Sesshomaru me siento confundida, tengo deseos de ver a Inuyasha…no lo puedo evitar o:p /o:p 

Cuando llego la hora de que lin comiera algo, se detuvieron enfrente de un estanque, Lin fue a buscar con Jaken algo para comer y Aome se sentó, su expresión no había cambiado. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (sin voltear a verla) ¿ por que ayudas a un inútil como Inuyasha? Después de todo el es incapaz de decidirse entre tu y otra mujer de su pasado. o:p /o:p 

Aome: es que… cuando quieres a una persona lo único que quieres es que esa persona sea feliz. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: es estúpido ya que tu nunca recibirás nada a cambio o:p /o:p 

Aome: no importa cuando quieres a alguien esa persona esta primero que tu… o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: (p) hablar de este tema perturba a Aome… Inuyasha la hace sufrir a pesar de eso ella no lo deja… o:p /o:p 

Aome: después de todo yo fui la que decidí quedarme con el …(p) aunque ahora no se si esa situación siga igual…Sesshomaru me ha confundido bastante. o:p /o:p 

Esa noche Inuyasha decidió avanzar sin los demás, ya estaba demasiado cerca de Aome como para desistir, mientras esto sucedía Sesshomaru veía dormir pacíficamente a Aome, le parecía un ángel cuando dormía, por alguna razón esa mujer la traía tranquilidad, "solo es una humana insignificante" pensaba Sesshomaru pero cada vez le era más difícil creerlo, estaba sentado junto a ella recargados en un árbol y Aome volvió a recargarse en Sesshomaru dormida, este al verla tan cerca quisó sentir esa agradable sensación que sintió cuando se habían besado, se acerco cada vez más, la veía detenidamente pero no se atrevía a hacerlo algo lo detenía, de pronto algo hizo un ruido y Aome se despertó y al ver tan cerca de Sesshomaru se sonrojo. o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha llego al lugar y vio la escena, Sesshomaru se puso de pie ya no iba a intentar ignorar a su hermano, ya no podía, pero esta vez no dejaría que le quitará su tranquilidad. o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha… por fin me alcanzaste, creí que con tu lentitud nunca lo harías. o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha: ¡maldito! Regrésame a Aome! o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: no lo haré o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha: o o ¡¿Qué! no dejaré que Aome se quede contigo, estás muy equivocado si crees que me rendiré o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: ja tan persistente como siempre, esta vez no dejaré que me ganes, te acabaré Inuyasha. o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha: ya lo veremos! o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha desenfundo a colmillo de acero, estaba listo para atacar cuando Aome se interpuso entre los dos. o:p /o:p 

Aome: ¡no! o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha: o o Aome… o:p /o:p 

Aome: no esta bien que dos hermanos se peleen como ustedes dos, no lo permitiré! o:p /o:p 

Inu: pero Aome Sesshomaru ya intento matarte una vez! ¡entiende! o:p /o:p 

Aome: pero el me salvó Inuyasha, no puedo permitir que se ataquen entre si! o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: algo se acerca… o:p /o:p 

Inu: son esos demonios, son una gran cantidad o:p /o:p 

Jaken: amo bonito! Será mejor que me llevé a Lin lejos o:p /o:p 

Sesshomaru: ya no hay tiempo para eso Jaken, estamos rodeados están muy cerca pero parecen haberse detenido.. o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha: nos están vigilando, están esperando algo… o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Los demonios estaban acercandose, Aome no puede decidirse entre los hermanos provocando una gran rivalidad, y los planes del enemigo estaban ya en acción ¿podrá evitar Aome que los hermanos se peleen entre si?

REVIEWS!

Lizy-chan: pronto lo veras xDD

Elanorpotter: seguire y actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda xDD

La-dama-blanca: claro que lo are xDD

Vinisa: bueno aqui tienes un cap mas espera pronto el otro en el mismo canal :O xDD

Ishi: jeje bueno aveces es dificil hacer el caracter de Sesshomaru ya que el es frio, vuelvo y digo this history is not mine es de tomoeandikr

Leony-chan: weno yo pienso lo mismo xDD pero weno si lo decidieron asi que se puede hacer, lo seguire xq ya los caps que son bantastes :S estan hechos xDD

Marion-asakura: los caps estan hechos, actualizare cuando pueda ando ajetreada con los estudios :S, y veran muy seguido a la sicopata de xDD

Kansaki tama: xDD si te doy un Adelanto reacciona muuuyyy mal xDD, weno los caps estan hechos solo miralos cada vez que los actualize xDD

Kary: jeje escritora Buena no soy o.o el fic lo escribio mi amiga no yo xDD siiii mi amiga hara sufrir a inutrasha upzzz es inuyasha :S las fans de inu me mataran xDD

Alba: jeje le dare tus felicitaciones, si hace unos capitulos impresionanteess! Emmm tal vez se kede son sesshy no se xDD preguntale a ella :O xDD

Nat-Naoki:O no se xDD alomejor

LimChan: mmm veremos si se keda con sesshy o no, los detalles del beso a mi amiguiz no ami xDD

Picasso: alomejor xDD

Akiko Daisuki: mmm si si lo continuare xDD

WENO ESTOS SON LOS REVIEWS CONTESTADOS! LOS QUE ME KEDAN DE OTROS CAPS LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PROXIMO CAP!

Y como dice mi amiguiz frizze-star sonrian siempre :D!


End file.
